Master SoulWeaver
Master SoulWeaver is the second Ravenloss Saga class. It is obtained by talking to Tomix in Book 3. Master SoulWeaver gains skills alongside SoulWeaver. This class requires a Dragon Amulet. Skills *Reckoning **35 MP, 15 CD **Attacks for 14 hits of 25% damage. *Soul Seal **35 MP, 9 CD **Attacks for 2 hits of 90% damage. **Inflicts 'Sealed Power' for 5 turns. ***Bonus to Hit -25. ***Boost -40%. *Soul Lock **30 MP, 14 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 135% damage. **Inflicts 'Stun', a 3-turn stun. *Meditation **0 MP, 8 CD **Heals for 15% of your maximum MP. *Valour Impact **25 MP, 4 CD **Only available if the last hit connects from Soul Pierce on the previous turn. ***Skill will become unavailable if an attack is used after using Soul Pierce, but using a non-attack skill will preserve the sequence. **Attacks for 3 hits of 80% damage with +200 Crit. *Soul Pierce **20 MP, 2 CD **Only available if the last hit connects from any attack on the previous turn. **Attacks for 1 hit of 150% damage with +250 Bonus to Hit. *Soul Aegis **25 MP, 6 CD **Applies 'Avoidance' for 2 turns. ***Melee/Pierce/Magic +200. *Attack **0 MP, 0 CD **Can use On Attack specials. **Attacks for 2 hit of 65% damage. *Repentance **60 MP, 9 CD **Attacks for 10 hits of 25% damage. **Inflicts 'Sorrow' for 4 turns, a 100% weapon-element DoT. *Purge **30 MP, 4 CD **Removes all currently active status conditions, except 'Stuffed'. *Soul Banish **35 MP, 4 CD **Inflicts a lethal DoT on the target if the monster's maximum HP is below a certain threshold. ***If the target's maximum HP is 50% or less of your maximum HP and its current HP is below 70% of its maximum HP: ***If the target's maximum HP is 50-100% of your maximum HP and its current HP is below 50% of its maximum HP: ***If the target's maximum HP is 100-200% of your maximum HP and its current HP is below 20% of its maximum HP: ***If the target's maximum HP is 200-300% of your maximum HP and its current HP is below 15% of its maximum HP: ***If the target's maximum HP is 300-500% of your maximum HP and its current HP is below 10% of its maximum HP: ***If the target's maximum HP is 500% or more of your maximum HP and its current HP is below 5% of its maximum HP: ****Inflicts 'Banished' for 1 turn, a None-element DoT slightly more than its current HP. ****"Foe annihilated!" **Otherwise, inflicts 'Soul Banished' for 2 turns. ***Bonus to Hit -100. **Attacks for 2 hits of 50% damage. *Soul Burst **30 MP, 10 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 140-180% damage. ***Inflicts 'All damage taken increased!' for 4 turns. ****All -20. ***Inflicts 'Mana burning away' for 4 turns, an 8% Evil Mana DoT. *Soul Vacuum **45 MP, 10 CD **Attacks for 2 hits of 90% damage. **Inflicts 'Essence Torn Away' for 4 turns. ***Boost -30%. **Inflicts 'Soulless', a 1-turn stun. *Remorse **40 MP, 1 CD **Attacks all targets for 1 hit of 155% damage. *SoulSynch **40 MP, 2 CD **Applies 'Focusing inner self' for 2 turns. ***"You calm your mind and body." ***Boost +35%. **After 'Focusing inner self' expires, it is replaced with 'Able to Synchronize' for 99 turns. ***"Your spirit is calmed and focused." ***Boost +35%. *SoulSynch (second use) **40 MP, 2 CD **Only available while 'Able to Synchronize' is active. **Removes 'Able to Synchronize' and the associated +35% Boost. **Attacks for 3 hits of 155% damage. ***"Your calmed spirit releases a brilliant, focused attack!" Rotation Strategy This class is a step up to Soulweaver until level 60+ as it outclasses Master Soulweaver out of the water because of its artifact. It also does not help that classes like Pirate and Cryptic does the defensive playstyle much better than this class. Ignore this class for endgame play at all costs unless you're feeling it. If you want play this class, put INT and END as your main stats. Category:Class Category:DA Class